Degradación
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Colaboración con Polatrixu] Existen tres niveles de degradación: física, psicológica y moral. La destucción causada por la campaña genocida de Alex Wesker arrastra a lo sobrevivientes a perder parte de su humanidad. La ayuda de un tirano, cuyo control de sus extremidades y recuerdos se ve anulado por la enfermedad, y un loco sombrerero, será evidencia fatal del fin de los tiempos.
1. Ironías

**Degradación**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield & Mad Hemingway

* * *

 **I. Ironías**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom. Pero Mad sí es nuestro…

 **Resumen:** Existen tres niveles de degradación: física, psicológica y moral. La presencia de Alex Wesker y la destrucción causada por su campaña genocida arrastra a lo sobrevivientes a perder parte de su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. La ayuda de un tirano, cuyo control de sus extremidades y recuerdos se ve anulado por la enfermedad, y un loco sombrerero, será evidencia suficiente para afirmar la llegada del fin de los tiempos.

 **Nota de AdrianaSnapeHouse:** La primera colaboración con la beta reader oficial de _Cuerpo cautivo_. Un fic oscuro, romántico y trágico, de acción y de horror, pero como siempre respetando mis estándares de calidad. Es un verdadero gusto participar al lado de mi joven amiga, colega y mentora Polatrixu. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leer _Degradación_.

 **Nota de Polatrixu:** Dos días… Dos malditos días y esta cosa quedó lista. Increíble lo que hace un poco de determinación. Si les caemos mal léanlo y rianse, pero si les caemos bien igual lean y rian por que POR FIN pudimos hacer algo que no parece sacado de una novela de Clive Barker (Miento, me asegurare de que así sea). Con _Degradación_ planeamos que sea algo más del romance que siempre esperan de mi comadre Adriana y del terror y suspenso a los que ya están acostumbrados en mis historias de Resident Evil. Algo así como una mezcla bizarra de los dos. Oh y algo mas: un tarro de galletitas espera al que nos deje un review, ese si no puede faltar, ¡carajo!

 **Agradecimientos:** A nuestras amigas Light of Moon 12, SKANDROSITA y Addie Redfield, por leer la historia antes de su publicación y externar sus puntos de vista. Sin olvidar a nuestros canes, pero ellos no hablan así que no cuentan.

 **Recomendaciones musicales:** La versión en inglés de _Bad Apple_ me gusta para esta historia.

* * *

…

"Irónico, ¿verdad? ¡Para aquel que tiene el derecho a ser un dios! Para enfrentarse a su propia mortalidad…". Ozwell Spencer.

Mad Hemingway observaba la cama imperial con una mirada sombría. Ausencia de luz en sus ojos denotaba la locura de una mente sumida en una profunda esquizofrenia. Su respiración era la de un toro acorralado; su rostro estaba tatuado con manchas uniformes de la sangre de sus enemigos. Lo rodeaban cinco cadáveres anónimos; trajes negros a rayas, máscaras rojas, sin evidentes señales de humanidad. Habían ido a asesinar a su jefe, pensando que un parapléjico no representa mayor riesgo o dificultad. No obstante, la sorpresa los bañó con su aliento de muerte al percatarse de que ese dictador de otros tiempos aún poseía un sirviente fiel: un psicópata a sangre fría, leal hasta el infierno.

—No vas a poder ahuyentarlos por siempre —señaló una voz débil desde el lecho fúnebre.

—Dejarán de venir cuando cuelgue sus cuerpos en la entrada —respondió Hemingway con naturalidad recargado en el marco de la puerta, atento al movimiento del exterior. No quería admitirlo, pero el cansancio empezaba a ganar terreno en su cuerpo.

—Si tan sólo pudiera moverme… esos infelices no durarían más de unos cuantos segundos.

—Encontraremos una manera de ponerlo de pie otra vez.

Una risa escabrosa y desagradable salió de los labios del hombre convaleciente.

—Todo lo que deseo es que cobres venganza con Redfield y el resto de sus idiotas, pero especialmente con mi sádica hermana.

El subordinado se aproximó, seguro de que al menos por ese día la lluvia de mercenarios, asesinos y otras basuras, dejaría de caer sobre ellos.

—Ya no hay razón para conflictos internos. Somos lo único que queda: allá afuera sólo existe la muerte, general.

El interlocutor quiso responder, mas un ataque de tos le sacudió el pecho. Cada vez eran más frecuentes.

—Ese maldito me dejó lisiado. No me interesa que la jodida raza humana desaparezca, quiero verlo en agonía por lo que me causó.

Aquellas palabras de rencor y amargura provenían de una figura en la oscuridad. Sólo podía percibirse el cabello corto a los costados y ligeramente más largo en la parte superior. Rubio oscuro con algunas lineas blancas. La mirada ultramar perdida entre el negro cenizo de la pared. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un océano de almohadas, y una palidez de criatura del inframundo complementaba el fulgor enfermo de su frente.

—General Wesker…

—Es una ironía, ¿no es así? Que haya asesinado a Spencer justo en las condiciones en las que me encuentro, sin poder moverme para castigar a los culpables de esta desgracia.

Mad estaba acostumbrado a esos monólogos. Albert Wesker lo sabía mejor que nadie: el mundo estaba cerca de su extinción, y nada restaba para un científico con aires de dictador como él, excepto los recuerdos, la necesidad de aferrarse a la vida con lo que fuera, el rencor o la ira, a pesar de estar muriendo lento como una vela debajo de un vaso de cristal. Después de su último encuentro con Chris Redfield, su salud había seguido cuesta abajo. El joven miembro del equipo Alpha no pudo evitar la dispersión de los cohetes rellenos de Uroburos en ciertas partes focalizadas del globo terráqueo; sin embargo, el enfrentamiento al margen de la lava mermó en ambos la posibilidad de conseguir sus propósitos. Especialmente los de Wesker, para quien la vida no había regresado a sus pulmones después de su visita al África meridional.

—Ellos no provocaron su esclerosis múltiple, señor —mencionó Mad sin el temor de otros días. El rubio perdió el ímpetu castigador de su mejor época, por lo que su atrevimiento difícilmente recibiría un castigo.

—De poder ya te habría roto la cara, Mad —dijo Albert Wesker con una sonrisa ladeada, perversa, pero rellena de un sentimiento extraño, incompatible con su usual expresión facial. ¿Tristeza? ¿Resignación? Para Hemingway resultaba inútil interpretarlo.

Chris Redfield fue rescatado por Sheva Alomar y Jill Valentine después de darse gusto perforando el cuerpo de su antiguo capitán con varios cartuchos de magnum entre las fumarolas de un volcán olvidado por Dios. Mientras, Albert Wesker, inconsciente y quemado en buena proporción del cuerpo pero aún con aliento, fue transportado por Mad y algunos otros colaboradores de Tricell a un centro de recuperación en el norte de Portugal. Las quemaduras desaparecieron. Los agujeros de bala cerraron. El orgullo sanó, mucho más lento que las heridas físicas; no obstante, poco a poco, retornó el militar soberbio de arrebatos salvajes, dispuesto a retomar su tarea justo en el lugar donde la abandonó.

Eso, hasta que la esclerosis múltiple lo embistió sin anuncio previo.

Marabunta de dolor, temblores y sufrimiento. El hombre obsesionado con el control perdía paulatinamente sus posesiones más preciadas: su mente y su cuerpo.

Inició con los problemas para sostener la pluma, las alteraciones en el equilibrio, los tropiezos al caminar o subir las escaleras y mareos interminables que lo acosaban durante días. Siguieron la debilidad, la pérdida de sensibilidad y los temblores involuntarios en piernas y brazos. Arrogante como él sólo, Wesker trató de ignorar implacable los síntomas de un mal sin cura. Anhelaba retornar a su persecución de una forma de vida superior; quería terminar definitivamente con la vida de ese mono, de su piedra en el zapato.

Sin embargo, la esclerosis también atacó sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Una nube blanca empañó sus ojos y pronto sus músculos comenzaron a convulsionar y a tornarse rígidos en momentos arbitrarios.

Tuvo el diagnóstico confirmado después de la primera crisis, la más grave hasta el momento. Las piernas dejaron de responderle casi por completo. Podía sostenerse por unos cuantos minutos, pero su elegante andar de pantera desapareció para siempre.

Para un hombre que atesora el conocimiento y la racionalidad más que otras muchas cualidades, perder paulatinamente su sistema nervioso central resultaba una crueldad.

La esclerosis múltiple es una ataque del cuerpo contra sí mismo; una rebelión. El daño se extiende a los cuerpos celulares que se encuentran en la materia gris del cerebro, a la médula espinal y el nervio óptico. Los daños a los nervios son generados por la inflamación; el ataque de las células inmunitarias contra el sistema nervioso. Irónico que Albert Wesker perdiera la batalla final contra la prisión de cuerpo. Ambos virus habían desaparecido, presuntamente, a causa del volcán la lava; Uroburos y el mutágeno Progenitor lo abandonaron en el enfrentamiento contra esa enfermedad de simple mortal. Por ello, el antiguo líder de los STARS sostenía que el inicio de su cadencia tenía nombre y apellido: Chris Redfield. De continuar en esa progresión negativa y arrasadora, perdería el movimiento de la totalidad de sus extremidades, la función de sus riñones, la capacidad de respirar por sí mismo, sus memorias… su cordura.

Y ya había perdido suficiente: el control de sus empresas, su milicia, las bodegas de cepas y gran parte de sus descubrimientos científicos. La lenta tortura del final de su gloria.

Mad Hemingway era un desquiciado de altos valores morales, pero al final un loco desequilibrado. Cualquiera que tuviera una pizca de estabilidad mental y emocional habría abandonado a un paralítico a su suerte ante esa realidad apocalíptica pues, con la cacería emprendida por Alex Wesker, la sentencia estaba dictada: no habría paz hasta que uno de los dos hermanos estuviera muerto. Y, contra todo pronóstico, Albert estaba en el lado perdedor.

Pero por la mente de Mad jamás habría pasado cobardía similar. Trabajaba para Wesker desde al menos tres años atrás, luego de que el CEO de Umbrella lo liberara de sus cadenas en un psiquiátrico, atraído por los rumores de que el italiano destrozó a seis hombres con los puros dientes. Hemingway se convirtió en su diseñador de modas, su confidente y guardia personal. Al tiempo que le creaba trajes de noche, escuchaba sus confesiones y estrategias de guerra antes que nadie, y lo resguardaba con una entrega suicida producto de su desdén por la vida y por la muerte.

No obstante, Hemingway no era el más calificado para proveer cuidados médicos necesarios para una condición de tal gravedad, y por eso estaban sumidos en aquel laberinto. Aunado además a la miseria generalizada y a la falta de suministros y medicamentos, tanto Mad como Albert sobrevivían en alerta constante por la presencia de los mercenarios.

El hombre de gafas negras tenía serios problemas de movilidad. Después de su primera crisis quedó prácticamente paralizado del abdomen hacia abajo, por lo que sólo podían trasladarse de un sitio a otro bajo determinadas condiciones. Eso limitaba a Mad a rastrear insumos sin ausentarse de la mansión-refugio durante extensos periodos de tiempo, pues corría el riesgo de regresar y encontrar a su jefe desmembrado entre las sábanas, o peor aún, no hallar rastro alguno y comprobar entonces que estaba condenado a una tortura sin piedad entre las garras de esa rubia arpía.

Por ese temor latente, desde hacía un mes Wesker se hallaba en un descenso constante causado por la dificultad respiratoria y la imposibilidad de acceder a un tratamiento adecuado.

Mad era consciente de que no soportaría eso por mucho tiempo. Necesitaban, contra toda consideración racional y pese a la reticencia del antiguo miembro de Umbrella y Tricell, ayuda inmediata; de quien fuera y sin miramientos. Quien no intentara matarlos se transformaría en su aliado; no estaban en posición de elegir o diferenciar.

El lunático diseñador de ojos verde eléctrico escuchó a su líder batallar desde la cama por el oxígeno que tanta falta le hacía. Sonaba a que esos pulmones empezaban a almacenar, contrario a sus funciones, líquido, o estaban endurecidos por la falta de analgésicos que relajaran los espasmos y la rigidez de la esclerósis múltiple.

Mad le acercó un vaso de agua; vio cómo esos dedos pálidos tomaron temblorosos el recipiente y llevaron alivio para la garganta raspada y los labios curtidos.

—Mad... —murmuró el capitán cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

—¿Sí, mi general?

—No permitas que esa bruja me lleve con vida.

—No, señor.

—Si llega el momento en que te veas superado, dispárame en la sien.

— ¿Disculpe? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Esa mujer busca algo de mí. Su intención no es asesinarme. Tomará mi cuerpo, mi… cerebro. Lo que sea que necesita de mí no va a parar hasta obtenerlo. Esa zorra… No puedes permitir que lo obtenga. Ni los militares... ni esos ineptos activistas conseguirán detenerla si lo consigue. Hizo un desastre allá afuera… y es sólo el inicio. No… tiene orden… ni controla sus arranques. Pretende gobernar… una anarquía. Tienes que acabar conmigo si llega a acorrarlarnos.

—No llegará. Lo protegeré. Es usted un buen modelo para abrigos —musitó el modista con plena seriedad.

Wesker sonrió, una sonrisa torcida por el dolor. Desde que esa mala broma comenzó, arrancándole la fuerza y la vitalidad, no había tenido un sólo día de descanso. Las noches escapaban de sus manos entre la fiebre, las náuseas y la imposibilidad de sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

—Sólo haz lo que te pido… ¿está bien? —reiteró el mayor con los ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento; había permanecido consciente por más de ocho horas, un verdadero logro.

—Buscaré cómo ayudarlo, sin importar el precio—. El viejo CEO de Umbrella ya no lo estaba escuchando. Caía en un sueño profundo a mitad de un descanso tranquilo, un sufrimiento latente y un coma forzado.

— ¿General? —cuestionó el subordinado al percatarse de las respiraciones irregulares que acosaban al enfermo.

No tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar; escuchó pasos sobre la madera y el rodar de un cuerpo. Sus enemigos habían vuelto...

* * *

...

Se encontraban frente a las puertas de lo que sería la última oportunidad para salir del embrollo en el que se encontraba la humanidad. Albert Wesker era un cachorro jugando a la pelota a comparación de lo que su hermana, Alex, era capaz.

Genocidio y destrucción sin medida a nivel global. Hambre, enfermedad y anarquía eran el pan de cada día, gracias a las acciones de esa mujer que, irónicamente, llevaba el apellido Wesker también.

La civilización estaba condenada al olvido si no se hacía algo que diera esperanzas a los pocos vivos restantes. Y a Alex Wesker le importaba tan poca cosa que continuaba capturando sujetos de investigación a diestra y siniestra. Niños, jóvenes, ancianos, hombres y mujeres. No discriminaba.

Donde Albert elegía meticulosa y discretamente a sus sujetos, Alex tomaba lo que podía y lo que quería sin importarle quién supiera de ello. Enfermo de lo mismo que su hermano antes de su desaparición: poder y soberbia. Solo que a niveles que sobrepasaban al rubio de los usuales lentes oscuros.

Era una noche tranquila y airosa. La media luna brillaba y sus estrellas contaban una historia reconfortante para sus tres admiradores.

Rebecca Chambers, Chris Redfield y Claire del mismo apellido se preparaban para enfrentar a lo desconocido. En otras instalaciones lucharon contra bestias tan horrorosas que aún les seguían robando el sueño y protagonizando sus pesadillas cuando lograban conciliarlo. Los sonidos tranquilos de la naturaleza les entregaban un poco de paz a sus tan inquietas almas.

Armas de fuego cortas y largas adornaban sus ropas. Cuchillos de combate en sus fundas abrazaban sus piernas, bolsos de cuero colgaban atravesados de sus cuellos, portando tanto provisiones como municiones extras y objetos de primeros auxilios.

Mirándose los unos a los otros y hablando en un idioma que no necesitaba ser pronunciado para entenderse, Chris Redfield pateó la entrada con todas sus fuerzas, derribándola y entrando en lo que sería la recepción de tal mansión de horrores.

Las mujeres ingresaron, cubriéndole la espada al de mayor tamaño. Tan pronto entraron, tuvieron que llevarse una mano al rostro por el penetrante y nauseabundo olor que los atacó.

Chris estaba absorto. El suelo formaba un mosaico de cadáveres en distintos estados de descomposición. Todos armados y vestidos como si esperaran enfrentar a un coloso. Un coloso que llegó y los venció, aparentemente.

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí…? —preguntó Claire, avanzando y arrodillándose a revisar un cuerpo aparentemente recién fenecido; bocabajo en un charco de su propia sangre, todavía viscosa por la humedad del lugar. —Un corte directo al cuello, fue desangrado, no tiene más de tres días muerto.

—Tiene dos días exactamente, señorita—. Claire Redfield se tensó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se maldijo a sí misma por dejarse llevar, poniendo su integridad física en la línea. Al tiempo que levantaba la vista se encontró frente al cañón de un arma apuntándole enmedio de los ojos. Escuchó a su hermano exclamar una serie de malas palabras que sonrojarían hasta al marinero más rudo, y a Rebecca preparar su arma en un silencio que dejaba en evidencia la presión que la sometía. —Un movimiento agresivo y esta guapa jovencita no será más.

La pelirroja no podía ver a su atacante, pues éste domaba las sombras en un abrazo protector, dejándolo en el anonimato completo de no ser por el timbre masculino de su voz.

Ese sujeto había matado a todos esos hombres caídos sin ayuda, ya que parecía estar solo. ¿Qué oportunidad de vencerlo existía? Ella y su grupo trabajaban a base de sutileza y suerte, mucha suerte. Esperaban una residencia vacía esa noche o, por lo menos, B.O.W.s sin raciocinio. No a un loco con habilidades sobrehumanas; aparentemente la renombrada familia Wesker no era la única con mejoras.

Una mano rodeó su antebrazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie; el arma en su frente se trasladó debajo de su mandíbula mientras sentía como era revisada. Sus dos armas y su cuchillo fueron descartados, pintándose del carmín viscoso que cubría el suelo de madera pulida.

Claire vio el rostro del hombre que la mantenía de rehén. No encontró normalidad alguna en sus ojos verde eléctrico.

El hermano de la pelirroja gruñía como animal salvaje; se encontraba furioso y temeroso a la vez. No podía dispararle al desgraciado frente a ellos por la posibilidad de lastimar a su hermana, por lo que arremetió contra el hombre sombrío en una embestida. —¡Deja ir a mi hermana, bastardo!

—Señorita, espero que le guste bailar—. Claire se tensó cuando el sujeto frente a ella la presionó contra su cuerpo y percibió una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda. Miró al hombre con una expresión confundida y este le sonrió de una macabra manera. ¡El loco hablaba en serio!

La guió elegantemente hacia un lado sosteniéndola por la espalda y su mano; evadieron la embestida de Chris dando un paso izquierdo al último momento. El hombre interpuso su pierna en el camino de su hermano y este cayó de manera sonora sobre uno de los cuerpos, llenándose de los líquidos putrefactos.

—¡Ups! Supongo que esa es mi culpa, joven capitán—. El ex-agente se puso de pie, asqueado por el contacto con lo que cubría sus ropas y su rostro. Rebecca imitó a su compañero y utilizando su velocidad como arma principal; tomó por sorpresa momentáneamente al loco de ojos verdes y cabello rubio con puntas naranjas. Sin embargo este se recuperó casi de inmediato, y dando un giro de 180 grados, terminó de espaldas a la castaña; sin soltar a Claire, le dio la vuelta violentamente, levantándola del suelo y usándola como arma la impactó contra Chambers. Ambas mujeres gritaron al chocar una contra la otra. La pelirroja de sorpresa; la otra por dolor.

—¿No tienen algo mejor? Mi compañera y yo apenas nos conocemos y coordinamos los pasos mejor que ustedes —comentó el diseñador de cabello caprichoso, un tanto decepcionado mientras volvía a estrechar a Claire contra sí.

—¡Maldito loco! —. Esta vez el legendario carácter Redfield salió a flote, haciendo que el castaño desenfundara su cuchillo de combate e intentara rebanar al ridículo provocador.

Claire entró en pánico cuando su hermano arremetió de nuevo agitando la enorme hoja en su dirección. El desquiciado evadió los ataques uno tras otro, deslizándose suavemente por el suelo lleno de cadáveres como si de un vals se tratara. A diferencia de su Chris Redfield, quien por el cansancio, el hambre y la desesperación, resbaló un par de veces por el piso de los líquidos putrefactos.

Chambers se encontraba recobrando los sentidos después del tremendo golpe recibido. Su cabeza daba vueltas y si trataba de analizar la situación la encontraba inverosímil. Un sujeto desconocido les estaba pateando el trasero bailando y usando a un integrante de su equipo como arma. Y tal miembro del equipo se mostraba pasmada por lo que le sucedía. Si salían de con vida sería una experiencia incluso graciosa de rememorar en un futuro.

Chris se veía exhausto y ninguno de los dos quería lastimar a Claire usando las pistolas.

—Por favor, déjala ir. Sé que no planeas dañarla—. Había que intentarlo. El desconocido pudo haberlos matado de desearlo desde un inicio. No parecía un sanguinario, pese a lo obvio de la suposición.

La pareja de bailarines se detuvo y el sujeto giró a la joven, localizándola a su izquierda pero sin soltarla de la mano ni dejar de sonreír de manera maniaca. —Sólo si me dan su palabra de ayudarme en lo que les pediré.

—Depende de qué sea.

—Oh, no es nada que los perjudique. De hecho, creo que el beneficio será mutuo, señorita Chambers—. Observando la sorpresa en los rostros intrusos, el hombre sonrió aún más—. Sé quienes son. Por esa razón no acompañan a mis anteriores invasores en el suelo.

—Lo haremos. Deja ir a mi hermana.

—Señorita, me encuentro buscando diosas para una nueva religión. Y usted es una excelente candidata— comentó el hombre, depositando un beso al dorso de la mano de la pelirroja y, al dejarla ir, le guiñó un ojo—. Piense en mi oferta.

Claire titubeó confundida y corrió a colocarse detrás de Chris y Rebecca.

—¿En que estábamos? —comentó el hombre de los cabellos largos llevándose una mano al mentón después de observar a la pelirroja refugiarse detrás de los guerreros experimentados. — Cierto, cierto…

* * *

...

El diseñador de modas adoptó una actitud seria y un semblante sombrío, lleno de pesadez. Un cambio radical comparado a la actitud que mostró durante su anterior espectáculo. Sus brazos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda, tomando una postura elegantemente intimidante. Cerró sus ojos verdes durante una fracción de segundo y tomó aire por la nariz para luego dejarlo salir suavemente por su boca.

—Mi empleador es cazado por la actual genocida Alex Wesker —dijo Hemingway abriendo los ojos de súbito y fijándolos, para su incomodidad, en Chris Redfield. —El mundo es oscuro y desgraciadamente lo será aún más; si esa mujer logra poner sus uñas sobre mi empleador.

—¿Necesita protección, dices? —inquirió Rebecca, curiosa. El hombre frente a ellos no parecía necesitar ayuda protegiendo a alguien; los cadáveres en el suelo eran prueba suficiente de ello.

—Soy diseñador de modas y guardaespaldas, pero no sé nada de medicina. Sufre de esclerosis múltiple y cada dia se debilita más. No sé cuánto tiempo podamos repeler los ataques enemigos sin ayuda—. Miró con expresión solemne a los uniformados caídos y putrefactos en el suelo. Encogió sus hombros en una muestra de pena—. Necesita cuidados constantes y no he tenido tiempo ni de limpiar el desastre que ven aquí, por lo que se han ido acumulando. Alex Wesker lo persigue porque no es un ser humano cualquiera. En el pasado ostentaba habilidades inimaginables, codiciadas por líderes mundiales y grupos militares. En la actualidad ni siquiera podemos abandonar esta mansión; estamos enclaustrados —admitió Mad, pateando un cráneo cercenado. Rebecca la vio girar y girar, sintiendo un tremendo asco.

— ¿De quién se trata? —cuestionó Chris Redfield con un mal presentimiento en las entrañas.

El modista hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. Conocía a ese individuo musculoso y algunos de sus antecedentes, como el enfrentamiento en el primer continente y su papel en la derrota de su líder. No obstante confiaba en apelar a su razón, ya que él no contaba con una; sospechaba que era un trato conveniente para ambas partes. Aunque Albert Wesker no estaría precisamente feliz cuando recuperara la consciencia…

—Si esa vieja bruja está interesada en él no pueden ser buenas noticias para la humanidad. Ustedes saben cómo están los países. Y les aseguro que si mi superior cae en las manos erradas, estaríamos dándole la bienvenida a un abierto apocalipsis… —. El desquiciado militar hizo una pausa—. El trato es el siguiente: prometen mantenerlo a salvo de los enviados de Alex Wesker y controlar, dentro de las posibilidades, su enfermedad, a cambio de la información que él y yo poseemos acerca de esa maldita mujer—. El modista hizo una reverencia servicial hacia los miembros de la resistencia contra Alex Wesker—. Sueños, esperanzas, deseos, anhelos, fuerzas y debilidades. ¡Todo! Toda base, arma e información bioquímica y genética será de ustedes. Así como también mis servicios como guardaespalda y modista. Nunca sabes cuando podrías necesitar un nuevo sombrero.

—¿Dónde está? Necesito evaluarlo para saber que tan mal se encuentra de salud. La esclerosis múltiple no es cualquier cosa—. Fue Rebecca quien rompió el frío silencio que se había presentado después del monólogo del extraño personaje frente a ellos.

—Síganme, mi comandante, Albert Wesker, se encuentra por acá…

Los rebeldes se detuvieron en seco al escuchar el nombre perteneciente al hombre protagonista de sus numerosas pesadillas.

— ¿¡Quién!?

—Albert Wesker.

— ¿¡Estás demente!?

—Uhm… sí.

—¡No ayudaremos a ese maldito hijo de puta!

—Hizo una promesa… ¿dónde está su honor, capitán?

Chris levantó el arma y lo perforó con sus orbes grisáceas.

—Esto no es un juego.

Hemingway sonrió, las comisuras de sus labios tocaron sus orejas. Recuperó el aura tétrico y también preparó su arma.

—No jugaría con la vida de mi jefe. Si es el estratega que lo derrotó en aquel volcán, sabrá que no existe ninguna ventaja en tener a dos Wesker como enemigos. En un pasado habría sido aceptable mantener una rivalidad caprichosa y matarse apenas cruzaran sus caminos. Hoy, es la supervivencia de una raza entera lo que está sobre la mesa. Alex Wesker busca algo en el interior del organismo de su enemigo, capitán Redfield, ¿está dispuesto a entregárselo?

Claire miró a su hermano; el sombrerero lo estaba haciendo dudar. Había visto y vivido tanto que cualquier alternativa parecía aceptable; quería salvar a la humanidad, a costa incluso de sus principios. No tenían nada más. Los meses pasaban y las ciudades desaparecían; las personas se pudrían en las calles y los infantes morían por las ráfagas de hambruna. Chris y el resto de su grupo, los últimos integrantes de la BSAA, TerraSave y otras organizaciones no gubernamentales, debían recurrir a medidas poco éticas para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles; resguardar a un ex—genocida, sin duda, era una de esas medidas.

La pelirroja sopesó las palabras del esquizofrénico de acento particular. Conocía a la perfección el alcance de la influencia de Albert Wesker. Maquinaria, bases secretas, cepas ocultas, curas… todo monopolizado bajo su control. Si pudieran echar mano de sus conocimientos y recursos, tal vez tendrían posibilidad de derrotar a su consanguínea. El problema era persuadir a su hermano mayor de mantener la ventana abierta.

—Estás realmente loco —mencionó Chris mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Y usted, capitán, es un cabeza dura, pero confío que no lo suficiente para echar por la borda la oportunidad que les presento aquí —respondió Mad, levantando ambas manos en un ademán condescendiente. Chris apretó los puños, y los músculos de su mandíbula se marcaron visiblemente.

—Tienes que considerarlo, Chris. Lo mantendríamos en custodia; al final, recibiría un juicio por los crímenes cometidos. Estamos perdiendo la guerra. No podemos darnos el lujo de facilitarle más ventajas a nuestra enemiga.

—Por más que me pese, tus argumentos son válidos

Rebecca Chambers, al ver que a su líder le costaba seguir hablando, pidió de manera amable al modista que los guiara a la ubicación del demonio convaleciente. Iba a ser una noche muy larga si podía traducir los gruñidos de Chris correctamente. El desconocido desquiciado aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los encaminó entre las penumbras eternas que consumían el lugar desde sus sucios cimientos.

* * *

...

Cuando Rebecca distinguió la silueta de su ex—capitán entre las proyecciones de un cuarto sin lámparas, experimentó la sacudida interna provocada por contemplar una aparición. No era el estado en que esperaba topárselo. Al contrario de lo que supusieron, no había alianza alguna entre los sobrevivientes del proyecto Wesker, y uno de ellos estaba más con un pie en la tumba que planeando la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Aún había demasiadas preguntas: ¿Cómo un implacable superhumano contraería esclerosis múltiple? ¿Por qué buscaría el auxilio de sus más férreos enemigos? ¿Estaban conduciéndolos a una trampa?

La chica recorrió los metros que la separaban de la cama valiéndose de un orgullo prestado y con la mente centrada en una sola verdad irrefutable: ese sujeto no era el mismo que había intentado asesinarla ocho años atrás. Estaba degradado en cuerpo y era vulnerable: ahora ella contaba con el arma y la dominación.

Contra las recomendaciones de Chris y su instinto nato protector, Rebecca tomó asiento a pocos centímetros del enfermo. Como buena médico militar percibió de inmediato el burbujeo en la inhalación y exhalación, indicios de agua en las cavidades respiratorias, y en el peor de los casos, de sangre. La piel sudorosa delataba la temperatura ascendente y los temblores involuntarios bien podrían ser provocados o por la fiebre o por la esclerósis. La joven de ojos felinos acercó el oído al pecho, aún firme, del antiguo líder de los STARS. Los latidos eran acelerados, sin un ritmo apropiado, pero sostenidos. La chica auscultó las piernas, brazos y abdomen del moribundo: rigidez, estrés interno, lentitud en los reflejos. No cabía duda: la esclerosis múltiple era su condena mortal.

La proximidad con Albert Wesker la estremeció. Los recuerdos de un ayer, quizá más distante de lo que había contemplado, se encargaron de sacarla de su centro de equilibrio. Lo recordaba con un intrínseco olor a café, pulcramente afeitado, con las ropas planchadas y la pose arrogante, siempre sano y en condiciones óptimas para correr un maratón. Imponente, de ojos gélidos pero tranquilos cubiertos con unas clásicas gafas de sol, y con un corazón que parecía imparable durante los siguientes setecientos años. Al individuo que estaba inspeccionando no lo reconocía; la sombra del mentón a falta de navaja, la esencia del sudor desesperado y el malestar, la expresión silenciosa de un martirio inagotable, las mejillas hundidas por una pérdida de peso ante la imposibilidad de comer lo necesario por ausencia de apetito, la respiración batallosa de unos bronquios ahogados en líquido y los labios cuya superficie adquiría una tonalidad azul segundo a segundo.

Él era testigo oral de los daños colaterales del poder. La chica aprovechó el estar determinando a ojo de buen cubero la gravedad de su fiebre para rozar el rostro de aquel fantasma, apartando la mano enseguida por sentirlo como carbón hirviente. Sólo el tacto le aseguró que no se trataba de una pesadilla. El nivel de deterioro era tan real como la marca dejada en su femenino pecho por la bala de ese traidor. Sospechaba que la esclerósis múltiple formaba parte de los efectos vívidos de un conflicto terrorista y una vida sometido a experimentos radicales en su afán de alcanzar la inmortalidad.

De pronto, una mezcla de rabia y melancolía se apoderó de su corazón. Un hombre que llegó a admirar encontraba su final incapaz de siquiera ponerse de pie por propios medios. Dolorosamente lamentable. Recordó las tardes formulando incógnitas sobre su vida personal, la compulsión del capitán por el orden, su facilidad de palabra y la exclusividad que le otorgó desde su llegada al escuadrón Bravo: a nadie le estaba permitido aproximarse al capitán con intenciones de brindarle tratamiento, salvo a Rebecca Chambers. Los detalles que con el paso del tiempo se había enseñado a reprimir para no enloquecer entra la duda y el remordimiento.

La joven médico se reprochó mentalmente el sentimentalismo, pero era demasiado tarde; el debate ético no tardó en aparecer. ¿Cuánta diferencia podría hacer la presencia del hombre de gafas negras en un enfrentamiento contra otra mujer de su especie y calaña? ¿Era correcto ayudarlo sin el conocimiento certero de que cooperaría con la causa? ¿Acaso no corrían peligro al revivir a Wesker de entre las cenizas y duplicar sus problemas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a atender al sádico que intentó jugar con su vida como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase? Las preguntas moralistas fueron cortadas en seco por un jadeo preocupante por parte del malherido. La esbelta mujer se llenó de determinación. Independientemente de sus inclinaciones, Wesker merecía ser juzgado, sentenciado e irse al infierno luego de una muerte digna.

—Debemos estabilizarlo antes de llevarlos a la base militar. Necesito que consigan ciertas provisiones médicas. Lo que traigo conmigo no es suficiente —dictaminó la doctora. Con el paso de los años y las malas experiencias, Chambers logró una personalidad más dura que la de antaño y una plena confianza en sus diagnósticos y habilidades. Estaba segura de que a Wesker, víctima de tan graves síntomas, no le quedaban más de un par de días.

El mayor de los hermanos Redfield apretó el ceño. No podía aceptarlo. No pensaba ayudar a su peor enemigo, al verdugo mismo de la humanidad. Por más que Claire o Rebecca intentaran convencerlo de que en tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas, jamás aceptaría extenderle la mano a un genocida calificado.

—Yo necesito una buena razón para no asesinarlo en este instante —mencionó el castaño con los dientes y los puños apretados.

—Quizá amenazarlo con amputarle dedo a dedo, centímetro a centímetro, sea motivación suficiente para no tocarle un pelo a mi querido jefe—intervino Mad Hemingway mirando sus uñas.

—Está muy enfermo, Chris, no representa una amenaza —argumentó la ex—miembro del equipo Bravo —incluso, si estás pensando en aceptar lo que Mad propuso no hay tiempo que perder. Es posible que experimente una segunda crisis y alguno de sus órganos internos colapse. Entonces ya no habrá nada que hacer...

— ¿¡Que no es una amenaza!? Cielo santo, Rebecca, parece que desconoces de lo que es capaz.

—Ese sujeto dijo la verdad: Wesker padece esclerosis múltiple. No va a levantarse de esa cama y atacarnos. Querías un cambio, ¿no es así, Chris? ¿Algo que te dijera que todavía tenemos posibilidades de ganar, que modificara la inclinación de la balanza? Bien, esta podría ser la respuesta a nuestras plegarias. Probablemente te guste menos que a mí, o a cualquiera de las chicas, pero lo cierto es que estamos al filo del abismo. No hay tiempo para contemplaciones. Si es que Alex Wesker lo está persiguiendo con tal desesperación, entonces probablemente le convenga ayudarnos. Sino es así, tendrás derecho a reclamar justicia. Incluso si los abandonaramos… probablemente estaríamos en desventaja; esa maldita terminaría por ponerles las garras encima. Y Dios sabe qué podría hacer con la fisionomía de Albert Wesker. Además, y pese a los antecedentes, no pienso rebajarme a su nivel dejándolo morir de esta manera, por lo que será mejor que olvidemos las conversaciones y nos apresuremos.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, Rebecca estaba de pie en la isla de la sinceridad absoluta. El mayor Redfield suspiró; la cabeza empezaba a palpitarle.

—Extremaremos precauciones con el maldito asesino. Todavía quedan muchos detalles que pulir al respecto...

Chambers asintió, aliviada porque Chris Redfield al fin contemplara el panorama completo, aunque fuese por un instante; no obstante, y pese a la afirmación, estaba segura de que Chris armaría una asamblea general para discutir lo relativo a su más reciente captura.

— ¿Es un trato entonces? —preguntó Mad Hemingway sin despegar la vista del estuche de pistola del antiguo tirador del equipo Alpha. Extendió la mano hacia Chris; éste no cedió. —Odiaría tener que acabar con mi recién encontrada diosa.

—No puedes contra nosotros tres —argumentó Chris, desenfundando su arma. Mad no se movió un centímetro; no era necesario. Tan solo fijó su mirada en la chica pelirroja y sonrió.

—¿Apostamos? Recuerda que teníamos un trato. Yo dejaba ir a tu hermana y ustedes me obtenían a mi y a mi general. Un arreglo más que justo, si se ponen a pensarlo. ¡El famoso dos por uno!

—¡Chris! No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son y acepta. Deja el maldito orgullo a un lado.

—¡El orgullo es lo que nos ha mantenido vivos, Claire!

—¡Párate en las cenizas de los millones que han muerto en estos años, Chris y pregúntales si el orgullo importa! El silencio será tu respuesta.

El rostro del mayor Redfield endureció como piedra. Apretó los puños hasta bloquear el riego sanguíneo y las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos se convirtieron en surcos de agua.

—Vamos, Chris. Venimos buscando un arma que ponga el equilibrio.

—Esta es un arma de doble filo.

—Correremos el riesgo —afirmó la chica de ojos verdes, observando nerviosamente al enfermo en la cama.

Después de unos minutos, Chris aceptó a regañadientes: —¿Qué necesitas?

—Oxígeno, una aspiradora traqueal, manta térmica, alcohol, desinfectante de piel yodatado, un bisturí, tubos endotraqueales, lubricante, una bolsa de ventilación con mascarilla y analgésico.

—¿Por qué necesitarías anestesiarlo? Soportaba una bala atravesándole el cuerpo sin emitir el menor chirrido —preguntó el capitán de la resistencia, cruzándose de brazos.

—La SM altera el sistema nervioso desde la raíz. Su cerebro interpretaría un ligero corte en la piel como una quemadura de tercer grado en la totalidad de su cuerpo. Moriría a causa del shock —. Los amplios ojos avellanados de Rebecca Chambers se encogieron. Cuánto cambiaba la vida en apenas unos meses —. Contrario a lo que estás pensando ahora, Chris, tu enemigo sí murió en África. Wesker no es ya, al menos físicamente, la persona a la que enfrentaste. Debes aceptarlo.

—Aún así. No permitiré que te quedes con él, sola en el mismo cuarto.

—Descuida —interrumpió Mad— buscaré esa lista de cosas extraña, pero necesitaré ayuda de alguien que tenga idea de cómo lucen.

—Yo lo acompañaré —mencionó Claire Redfield. El tipo le revolvía el estómago y se sentía perturbada de sólo observar esos ojos verde encendido. Los ojos de la locura. Sin embargo, su hermano no se dividiría en dos pedazos.

— ¿Estás segura, Claire? —preguntó Chris preocupado —un estado casi constante en él durante las semanas anteriores—.

—No hay otra opción; Rebecca no puede quedarse sola, en especial con los agentes de Alex Wesker rondando la mansión.

—No quiero que nada te ocurra por tratar de salvar a ese infeliz...

—Puedo cuidarme, Chris.

—Sí, fortachón, despreocupate. No permitiría que le pasara algo a esta linda modelo. Ya tengo en mente todos los vestidos que podrá usar. Por supuesto, si encontramos telas adecuadas… —sugirió Hemingway tambaleando la cabeza y recargando su arma.

—Recuerda los peligros que vagan allá afuera…

Claire Redfield asintió.

—Los veo pronto.

Mad y Claire abandonaron la habitación con dirección a la ciudad más próxima.

Chris los vio salir desde la ventana.

Rebecca volvió al costado de Wesker, murmurando para sí: —Deberían de darnos el premio a la ironía.

* * *

...

Muy bien. Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de _Degradación_. La cosa apenas está empezando. Muy probablemente los movimos de su zona de comodidad; no Weskerfield, un poco más oscuro, le restamos poderes a Wesker y Mad anda por allí haciendo de las suyas. No obstante, estamos seguras de que disfrutarán de esta historia que pretende rescatar la esencia de Resident Evil. No olvide dejar sus quejas, dudas y sugerencias. Cualquier voz es escuchada y tomada en cuenta. Por favor, si les gustó, agregen a favs, den un follow y emitan un review. Las críticas más duras son bienvenidas.

Que estén bien, y nos leemos muy pronto.

Muy sinceramente, AdrianaSnapeHouse y Polatrixu.

* * *

 **Título preliminar de la siguiente entrega:** Despierta muerte.


	2. Despierta a la muerte

**Degradación**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield & Mad Hemingway

* * *

 **II. Despierta a la muerte, pues ella también duerme**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil nos pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Resumen:** Existen tres niveles de degradación: física, psicológica y moral. La destrucción causada por la campaña genocida de Alex Wesker arrastra a los sobrevivientes a perder parte de su humanidad. La ayuda de un tirano, cuyo control de sus extremidades y recuerdos se ve anulado por la enfermedad, y un loco sombrerero, será evidencia fatal del fin de los tiempos.

 **Nota de AdrianaSnapeHouse:** Después de un mes infernal en la universidad, aquí llegamos Pola y yo con una nueva entrega de _Degradación_. La realidad es que ambas quedamos muy satisfechas. La historia, pese a que a momentos nos trabamos, parece escribirse con suma facilidad. Agradecemos el apoyo y esperamos logre terminar de engancharlos.

 **Nota de Polatrixu:** Después de mucho dolor de cabeza, noches en vela y lágrimas, este capítulo está terminado. La buena noticia es que creo que quedo bien. La mala es que se acabaron las galletitas. Espero que les guste esta locura.

 **Agradecimientos especiales:** a las personitas que dejaron sus opiniones la entrega pasada: Light of Moon 12, Mia-wesker, AnIDmn21, GeishaPax, Frozenheart7, SKANDROSITA, hikari-chan98, CMosser, Queen, Elizabeth Abernathy y Addie Redfield. Prometemos que en la próxima entrega habrá respuestas personalizadas. Cuídense y recuerden que su apoyo es el motor de las historias.

* * *

La noche aún era joven. La ciudad aledaña a la mansión escondida se encontraba en completas penumbras, prácticamente abandonada por los vivos y habitada por los muertos. Claire caminaba al lado del extraño personaje que parecía sacado de algún cuento de hadas. Al parecer sabía luchar o era algún tipo de B.O.W. Claire supuso que el ególatra megalómano de Albert Wesker no contrataría a cualquier pelafustán como su guardaespaldas.

Ojos verde eléctrico, como los de un gato que miraban a la nada, de una altura similar a la de Chris, pero a diferencia de su hermano, Mad contaba con un cuerpo atlético, estilizado y no en exceso trabajado. Cambiaba súbitamente su expresión a voluntad. Por momentos una sonrisa maniática dominaba su rostro y al otro una seriedad de ultratumba que le provocaba escalofríos. Su piel era de un tono pálido más que el de Wesker en su lecho de muerte; parecía brillar a la luz de la media luna y las estrellas.

En algún momento tiñó su cabello de color rojo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de volver a hacerlo por cuidar del genocida convaleciente. Definitivamente necesitaba un buen corte de cabellera pues su rubio natural creció superando al rojizo, de tal manera que simulaba estar empapado en sangre. Y sus ropas eran extravagantes, mas se veían cómodas y adecuadas para el combate.

— ¿Ya terminó su inspección señorita? —preguntó su curioso compañero con una sonrisa no tan maníaca.

—No te estaba inspeccionando —respondió ella, un poco apenada por ser atrapada en el acto.

—No es necesario que lo niegue, no me molesta —.El aludido le guiñó uno de sus ojos brillantes para luego suspirar un poco decepcionado. —Espero que haya encontrado todo a la altura de sus estándares de calidad; últimamente no he podido diseñar como quisiera ya que no poseo el tiempo que tenía antes de que el general enfermara.

Claire no respondió, pero le dirigió una mirada simpatizante. Ella también lidiaba con problemas similares debido al desabastecimiento de productos para higiene personal.

Caminaron en silencio incómodo durante el resto del camino al hospital de aquella ciudad dominada por la muerte.

—Señorita, nos encontramos en una de las avenidas principales —comentó el militar después de un rato. El hospital abandonado se encontraba a unos 200 metros de distancia. Pero en ese tramo por recorrer aún, deambulaba sin rumbo un grupo mediano de no-muertos.

—No podemos pasar sin ser detectados —.Claire perdió el color de su rostro, no hallaba la manera de rodearlos, ni mucho menos de pasar entre ellos. Había sido un viaje no eventual hasta ese momento. — ¿Qué haremos? —murmuró más para sí misma que para su curioso acompañante.

—Luchamos —respondió Mad, usando un tono de voz que indicaba que la respuesta era obvia, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una de sus cejas mirando a su interlocutora.

— ¿Estás demente? —Claire rodó los ojos cuando Mad hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. —Si disparamos, el ruido hará que toda esa horda nos ataque. No podemos contra tantos, Mad.

— ¿Quién dijo que dispararemos, señorita? —La antigua activista no supo cómo, pero el sujeto frente a ella produjo dos cuchillos grandes e idénticos de algún lugar de sus ropas. El diseñador estaba lleno de sorpresas.

— ¿Qué más tienes escondido ahí? —. Redfield lo miró con sospecha, estrechando sus ojos e inspeccionando la gabardina que portaba.

—Ropa interior, algunas armas, unas tijeras, una cinta de medir, alfileres, agujas, un par de retazos, un celular y dos paquetes de galletas —respondió el hombre de ojos verdes, sin darle mucha importancia. Claire bufó en respuesta. No podía culparlo; ella había hecho una pregunta y él la respondió sinceramente.

—De acuerdo. Pero… ¿cómo te ayudaría? No me diste tiempo de recoger mi cuchillo de la mansión.

Mad le ofreció uno de los cuchillos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ella lo tomó dubitativamente. La hoja tenía buen peso y la agarradera le hacía equilibrio perfecto. El metal lo reconoció como acero damasco por los patrones oscuros en ondas, contrastando con el color habitual de un metal pulido cuidadosamente, casi al borde de la obsesión. Claire supo que en esos momentos sostenía unos diez mil dólares, por lo menos.

—Asegúrese de decapitarlos, señorita. Así no vuelven a levantarse —le aconsejó Mad, sin perder el semblante sonriente. El modista avanzó hacia el grupo de no-muertos casi saltando en felicidad. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza por el comportamiento de su compañero y lo siguió de cerca mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de mantener a raya su ansiedad.

* * *

Mad había perdido el semblante alegre; aún sonreía, pero se trataba más de una mueca cruel y desquiciada. Su andar también fue modificado por la inminente pelea, ahora más lento y calculado, estudiando el campo de batalla. Se trataba del último viaje del día e iba terminarlo lo más pronto posible.

Aceleró el paso para alcanzar al muerto viviente más alejado de la horda, y de una tajada precisa al cuello, la cabeza de mirada vacía cayó al suelo. Pero no se detuvo para ver al resto del ser reanimado caer. El diseñador giró su cuerpo a la derecha y la afilada hoja rebanó la carne putrefacta de otro no-muerto, corrompiéndola con la sustancia oscura que contenía y separando otra cabeza de su cuerpo.

Uno de los caminantes lo detectó e intentó sujetarle. El rubio, en cambio, con su mano libre, le propinó un certero puñetazo al centro del rostro despellejado, rompiendo los huesos de las mejillas y enviando al anónimo hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, al perder el equilibrio, Mad enterró su cuchillo en el pecho de su oponente y lo dirigió hacia arriba, rebanando el esternón, cuello y cabeza a la mitad, neutralizándolo para siempre.

Utilizando la fuerza de ascenso de la hoja, la dirigió en descenso a otro no-muerto que le llegaba por atrás en esos momentos. De igual manera, el cuchillo partió carne, hueso y materia gris como si se tratara de mantequilla. Mad liberó su arma, que había quedado en el torso de su último enemigo, ayudándose de una patada dirigida al estómago del mismo. El anónimo cayó de espaldas y jamás volvería a levantarse.

Mad observó de nuevo el campo de batalla, uno de los no-muertos se dirigía hacia él a paso acelerado. El resto parecían perdidos en sus propios asuntos y no se percataban de lo que ocurría; ventaja para él y la pelirroja. Sonrió aún más malicioso, dejando ver su dentadura blanca, y fue al encuentro del infectado. Una cabeza más cayó al suelo y todavía faltaban varias más.

* * *

Claire estaba helada. Se encontraba completamente segura de que su grupo no habría tenido oportunidad contra el militar de los cabellos caprichosos en la mansión. Herirlo quizás, entorpecerlo un poco, tal vez. Sin embargo, verlo manejar el cuchillo de combate con una precisión casi robótica y movimientos similares a los de una danza, le hizo darse cuenta de que, si su hermano no hubiera cedido, ella no estaría con vida.

En cambio, formaría parte de ese mar de cadáveres en estado de descomposición en la mansión que compartían Wesker y ese loco. ¿De dónde había sacado el enemigo de su hermano a alguien tan peligroso?

Un gemido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta empuñó el cuchillo en el pecho de uno de los infectados, pero este no parecía percatarse de ello mientras estiraba sus brazos para intentar alcanzar a la mujer de los cabellos rojos, sacudiéndolos desesperadamente y gimiendo en agonía por probar la carne tibia de Claire y saciar un hambre que no tenía fin.

Claire rebanó al ser reanimado, sacando la afilada hoja damasca por el costado del torso y propinó una patada que hizo que la parte superior se separara de la parte inferior. La hoja había cortado la espina dorsal y el peso terminó por desgarrar las carnes putrefactas, provocando que el torso la siguiera arrastrándose por el suelo mientras ella retomaba su tarea.

La joven Redfield blandió el acero damasco por los aires, atravesando carne y hueso por igual sin ningún trabajo. No sabía a cuántos había derribado — ¿cinco? ¿Diez?—. En realidad no importaba mucho, el objetivo era llegar al condenado hospital supuestamente abandonado y ya se encontraban muy cerca. Aunque ella se imaginaba que por dentro estaría igualmente repleto de muertos reanimados.

— ¿Por qué nada nunca es fácil? —exclamó la mujer al momento de empalar a un infectado por el pecho y rebanar hacia arriba, partiendo la cabeza en dos.

—Si las cosas fueran fáciles no valdrían la pena hacerlas, señorita —ofreció el desquiciado que la acompañaba, saliendo de ningún lugar al parecer y dándole un susto de muerte a Claire.

— ¡Dios! ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? —Mad la observó fijamente y Claire retrocedió un paso, nerviosa. La recorrió el terror de punta a punta cuando el loco frente a ella levantó el gran cuchillo que llevaba y aparentaba atacarla. Sin embargo, contrario a su creencia, el hombre decapitó la cabeza del torso viviente que la seguía por los suelos.

—No, no quiero matarla, señorita —respondió el diseñador, haciéndose el insultado —pero él quería cenársela a mordidas, aparentemente.

—No lo había visto, gracias—. Claire se sintió culpable por pensar que el hombre la atacaría. Mad sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hemos llegado, señorita.

— ¿Te parece si tú me cubres mientras yo busco los objetos?—. La ex-agente de TerraSave visualizó fijamente a las puertas del infierno. Mad adoptó un semblante malicioso y asintió mientras abría la puerta y le daba el paso a la chica pelirroja.

—Primero las damas.

—Por supuesto. Qué caballero, supongo...

* * *

Aquel no podía ser Albert Wesker. Chris estaba sumamente confundido. Apenas unos días atrás encontraron información acerca del paradero de Alex Wesker y sus secuaces, y habría jurado por todos los santos que su hermano estaría con ella, resguardándola, guiándola en una misión en la que él era por demás veterano. Ahora, lo contemplaba tendido e inerte, incapaz de quejarse de las atenciones recibidas. Atenciones que desde su criterio no merecía.

Observó a Rebecca Chambers tomarle el pulso a ese maldito intento de dictador, mientras miraba su reloj. Luego le tomó la temperatura en la frente e incluso aproximó su rostro al del tirano para comprobar el volumen de su respiración.

—No deberías acercarte tanto a él —comentó Chris con receló.

Chambers se irguió del lecho del moribundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sabes por qué. La última vez que estuviste tan cerca de él casi te asesina.

La joven de ojitos de gato suspiró.

—No lo olvido, Chris. Pero hice un juramento; pretendo cumplirlo a toda costa.

— ¿El de salvar las vidas que estén en tus manos? Este bastardo no lo merece.

—Vale la pena por las vidas que nos ayudará a salvar.

—Ni Claire ni tú están seguras de que cooperará.

—Ese loco militar de los ojos chistosos tiene razón: si los dejamos solos no van a durar.

Chris sólo bufó. Se movió de la esquina hacia la ventana. Estaba cerrada, pero la luz de luna filtraba sus brazos y arañaba el suelo de la habitación.

Becca no tuvo tiempo de continuar la discusión. Escuchó un gemido lastimero, un tosido seco y desesperado, y el movimiento irregular del cuerpo sobre la cama.

La médico tomó asiento a un costado de la cama imperial, apenas hundiendo el colchón. Un par de ojos ultramar aparecieron en la oscuridad; círculos de agua anegados de sufrimiento. No pudieron enfocar a la primera; recorrieron inestables la penumbra del recinto. Temblaban por la fiebre y las pequeñas convulsiones de sus nervios dañados; pestañas agitadas por un temor callado; incertidumbre en forma de espasmos. Lo vio batallar para recuperar un poco de conciencia; lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que continuaba con vida y la enfermedad no le había arrebatado la noción de realidad.

Wesker abrió los ojos y enfocó para encontrarse con un par de círculos verde avellana, una piel cremosa como pétalo de gardenia, unos labios tímidos y carnosos, secos por una respiración ansiosa que creía poder sentir en las mejillas. Desprendía aroma a dulce de coco, a frambuesa, a algodón. Pese a sus dificultades y su desconcierto, el antiguo líder de los STARS tuvo la capacidad mental disponible para preguntarse cómo era posible que una mujer estuviera viéndolo tan de cerca. Sin duda alguna no se trataba de Alex. Esa zorra maldita no habría permitido que volviera a la conciencia; la perra del mal no se veía así, no se sentía así, no olía así. No. Esa figura era otra persona. Sentía conocerla, pero su cerebro seguía aturdido por la fiebre y el dolor. Por un momento sopesó la posibilidad de que la esclerosis múltiple finalmente hubiera cobrado su vida y estuviera en medio de un alucine, pero los malestares que aparecieron apenas minutos después de despertar negaban esa hipótesis. Continuaba con vida, bueno, sobreviviendo en la precariedad.

— ¿Wesker? —preguntó una voz infantil proveniente de aquellos labios rojo cadmio pálido.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién tendría el valor suficiente para acercarse a él con tal confianza? Luego recordó que de su intimidante presencia sólo restaban las migajas y cualquier mortal podría atreverse a inclinarse sobre su cama.

— ¿Wesker? ¿Puedes escucharme? —volvió a decir la misma voz.

Su apellido sonó casi musical en ese ligero timbre melodioso. Y, de nuevo, extremadamente familiar. Quizá finalmente había enloquecido. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, como no queriendo, rascando en su desgastada memoria una imagen similar a la de aquella castaña de cabello corto. Sacudió sus cansados pensamientos, les ordenó despertar. Los recuerdos aparecían difusos, como detrás de una cortina blanca. _¿Quién eres?_ , le preguntó a la mujer desconocida, aunque el resto de su cuerpo permaneció paralizado y no externó sílaba alguna.

Ligero olor a azafrán. Voz temblorosa, voz de conejo. Chispeantes orbes verde de manzana. Cabello lacio, diminuto. Piel de azúcar. Timidez innata, amarrada al hueso. Llegó a su mente asfixiada por la falta de oxígeno el recuerdo de unas manos de muñeca; limpiaban las cortaduras, suturaban la piel abierta, sobaban los músculos dañados, vendaban las articulaciones desviadas. La reconoció; entre la bruma del pasado que parecía a milenios de distancia y almacenada en una especie de tumba metafórica, era Rebecca Chambers, con sus miedos, con sus tratos de pediatra. Sin lugar a duda, era ella.

Albert Wesker abrió de golpe los ojos, haciendo que Rebecca se sobresaltara, pues había creído que volvía a la inconsciencia víctima del malestar.

—Señorita Chambers…

El tono el tirano le salió tan entero que parecía mentira su dificultad para respirar. La joven médico se estremeció, espantada por una aparición del más allá. Misma arrogancia, mismo odio en la mirada. Finalmente se bebía la realidad de un solo trago: el asesino de Arklay había despertado. La joven Chambers aproximó su oído al tirano, segura de que esa potencia en la forma de hablar no le duraría mucho.

— ¿Qué está…? —. El mayor paró a media frase.

—No hable. Corre el riesgo de sofocarse —. El hombre de ojos ultramar arqueó la ceja. Ese no era el lenguaje de la tierna Rebecca Chambers, quien se paseaba por la comisaría con su collar de gatito y su presencia _hobbitana_ ; todo amor y bondad. En otro momento, al ver esa ceja arqueada, la doctora habría sonreído con nostalgia. Ese gesto era tan suyo, tan particular, que parecía blasfemia observarlo en alguien más.

Ella aproximó su mano al cuello varonil, vigilando el pulso y el ritmo de respiración.

"Qué atrevimiento", se quejó internamente el mayor. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en el mareo y las sacudidas involuntarias de su cuerpo que ni siquiera intentó resistirse al tacto femenino. Todavía no entendía cómo había llegado la muchacha a su residencia. No entendía por qué trataba de ayudarlo. Parecía todo tan ajeno, tan… improbable. Seguramente ella ya sabía del mal que le aquejaba, pero… ¿por qué intervenir? ¿Qué la estaba motivando? No creía en su altruismo, no después de que él había intentado asesinarla. Debía haber algo más. ¿Habría dado con él por casualidad? Imposible. ¿Iba enviada por Alex? Quizá aún más imposible. Sospechaba que Chambers jamás había renunciado a su buen corazón, pese a que podía adivinarse una recién adquirida madurez en sus rasgos.

— ¿Qué hace… aquí? —cuestionó el rubio. Ignoró su garganta raspada, sus inhalaciones parciales, la náusea que lo empujaba al desmayo. Su curiosidad era todavía más poderosa que la esclerosis.

—Habrá un mejor momento para discutir eso. Por ahora, será mejor que guarde silencio.

—Así que ya despertó… —. Era una voz masculina. Wesker se alarmó, y si hubiera estado en condiciones enseguida habría empuñado el arma en dirección de aquel sonido. Si era un mercenario, estaban condenados a muerte. Chambers nunca fue especialmente brillante en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con las armas y, aunque hubiera entrenado diario durante los últimos diez años, dudaba mucho de sus capacidades; sobre todo para enfrentar a un asesino enviado por su hermana. Y él, bueno… no podría hacer mucho para defenderlos. Afortunadamente, el anónimo parecía acompañar a su inesperada médico. Un escalofrío sacudió al antiguo capitán de los STARS; las punzadas en la base de su sien eran inminentes.

—Algo así. No parece muy atento a su entorno.

"Ingenua", volvió a inquirir él para sus adentros.

—No deberías confiar tanto en eso. Es un riesgo. Sospecharía que incluso puede estar fingiendo —señaló el hasta entonces desconocido con resentimiento.

"Idiota", insultó el enfermo, "sólo un ciego podría no darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que me encuentro. Es una maldición, pero es verdadera, sino, ustedes dos ya estarían junto al resto de los cadáveres en la habitación".

—No se finge la esclerosis múltiple, Chris —. En el mismo segundo en que el nombre escapó de su garganta, Becca se arrepintió con el alma. El mayor tirano de todos los tiempos experimentó un alza de rabia, una especie de fiebre súbita que le calentó las entrañas, la cual se manifestó en una revolución involuntaria de sus extremidades. Chris Redfield. El engendro culpable de su estado actual. El maldito infeliz, miserable, inmundo enemigo de toda la vida. Maldito y mil veces maldito. ¿¡Cómo era posible?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera pararse en el mismo cuarto que él?! Después de África…. El hijo de puta no pudo alejarse con su novia Valentine a festejar su "victoria" a otra parte. Incluso en la agonía más profunda ese novato pelafustán era incapaz de olvidarlo y dejarlo descansar.

Wesker juntó fuerza de flaqueza y extendió la mano en dirección de su antigua subordinada. La sujetó del chaleco blanco que la identificaba como parte de un equipo médico e intentó atraer su completa atención. No tenía el aire suficiente para hablar, aún no, y la presencia de Chris sólo había conseguido elevar su presión sanguínea y dificultar aún más sus inhalaciones.

El joven Redfield vio el ademán de su enemigo y en seguida se aproximó con una intención de ofensiva.

La agresividad del su antiguo jefe tomó por sorpresa a Rebecca. No obstante en seguida sospechó que no quería dañarla a ella, sino utilizarla de apoyo para erguirse y ver al otro militar.

— ¡Suéltala, maldito hijo de perra! —bramó el capitán de la BSAA, con plena disposición de accionar su arma.

—No, Chris, espera… —trató de intervenir la chica de mirada de gato sin éxito; la garra que se sostenía de su chaleco evitaba que pudiera girar y encarar a su compañero.

La mujer de ciencia vio con terror cómo los dedos del capitán Redfield temblaron en el gatillo.

— ¡Que la sueltes, he dicho! —repitió el moreno de ojos grises.

—Haz… que se vaya… —escuchó la médico; el tono tembloroso de Wesker parecía un mero susurro de viento. El rubio ejerció una mayor presión, intentando a toda costa sentarse sobre la cama para darle un vistazo a su indeseable visitante. Rebecca, forzada, se reclinó en su lecho aún más.

Alarmado, y con el sudor resbalando desde su frente, Chris exclamó: — ¡No lo repetiré otra vez! Suéltala.

—Sácalo… no… puede… sácalo —mencionó nuevamente el enfermo a lo que sus pulmones le dieron.

— ¡No me está dañando! ¡Sal, Chris, por favor! Vas a matarlo… —intervino Chambers en medio del pánico. La chica agitó su mano libre —la que no le servía de soporte sobre el colchón de rey—, incitando al impulsivo líder contra el bioterrorismo a dirigirse a la salida del cuarto.

—Matarlo ha sido mi deber desde que entré aquí —replicó el mayor de los hermanos Redfield con los labios apretados.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas lo hablado? Si lo asesinas no cambiará nada. Continuaremos hundidos en el mismo agujero y terminaremos muertos —exclamó Rebecca, con el puño apretado y aún capturado por los dedos de su paciente, quien a cada segundo perdía una tonalidad más de color. Los labios empezaron a tornársele ligeramente azules, y sus ojos volvían a desenfocarse.

Un golpe de cordura impactó a Chris. Vio que su compañera permanecía intacta y cómo su archienemigo perdió de un instante a otro la capacidad de sostenerse de ella. Al contrario, Wesker empezó a convulsionar entre las sábanas y la mano que había estado aprisionando a Rebecca Chambers se trasladó a su pecho, como si aquello fuera a eliminar la deficiencia pulmonar. Pero no, seguía alterado, batallando por expulsar a su demonio personal sin poder, mínimamente, ponerse de pie.

—Déjame cumplir mi trabajo. Si nos traiciona… entonces tú podrás terminar con el tuyo —dijo la chica con un deje oscuro. En otros tiempos nadie habría creído que ella era capaz de hablar con tal frialdad.

Redfield la observó con intriga, durante un parpadeo sin reconocerla. Bajó la mira de su arma, escuchando los jadeos ya desesperados de su némesis. Los taconeos de sus botas anunciaron su partida. La joven Chambers suspiró con cierto alivio, dispuesta a buscar la manera de mantener con vida a un genocida. Si fuera una mujer moralista, probablemente habría caído en crisis en ese instante. Sin embargo, el mundo al borde de la destrucción le había enseñado, de mala manera, a ser más flexible.

Miró al tirano, envuelto en su agonía y evidentemente confundido por los recientes acontecimientos, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer sonidos de calma, sostener su mano e indicarle que diera respiraciones lentas y pausadas. El mundo estaba de cabeza, y nada era lo que en un pasado.

La mujer con collar de gato tardó alrededor de un cuarto de hora en controlar a su paciente, y ni siquiera pudo enorgullecerse de que su intervención fuera significativa, pues no contaba ni con los materiales ni los medicamentos necesarios para paliar su malestar. Lo único que hizo fue esperar el minuto en que Albert Wesker cayera nuevamente en la inconsciencia. El rubio había terminado rígido sobre las sábanas, con un grito mudo en los labios y miles de cuestionamientos por resolver acerca de la presencia de su más férreo enemigo.

* * *

El aroma a sangre era abrumador. Parecía que de pronto en lugar de aire circulaban en el ambiente pequeños e invisibles ríos de líquido vital, los cuales se introducían en las fosas nasales para no volver a desprenderse. Claire tuvo que cubrir su nariz y boca para evitar que los arqueos de asco la arrastraran al vómito.

La recepción del hospital de la zona estaba vuelta un desastre. Plantas de ornato marchitas cuya tierra dispersaba su mugre sobre los antes pulidos suelos; papeles, muebles de oficina, carpetas y folders lucían cual caótica varicela que había enfermado a la siempre pulcra instalación médica. Había rastros de pisadas, huellas sanguinolentas, marcas de arañazos que parecían suplicar por auxilio. Todo ello sumado a los charcos de agua y otras sustancias no identificables.

Mad avanzó pateando lo que se interponía a su paso. El desastre hablaba por sí mismo, como en el resto de la población. Era como si un huracán hubiera utilizado cada uno de los pisos para dar rienda suelta a su furia irreflexiva. Las luces fallaban; destellos de cortocircuitos y focos a medio brillar eran las únicas guías de ambos aventureros.

—Esto será más tétrico de lo que pensé —mencionó Mad, entre resignado y divertido.

—Por qué no me sorprende… Por algo me llamaban señorita mala suerte en el colegio.

Claire suponía que el sitio estaría rodeado de las más horripilantes malformaciones. Meses para gestarse y mutar, el virus habría convertido aquel tranquilo centro de curaciones en un lienzo de la aberración. Lo más prudente era que tomaran el encargo y partieran de esa trampa asesina tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran.

La joven pelirroja se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia, seguida de cerca por el costurero en desgracia; estaban semialumbradas por unos focos a medio fundir. El espacio carecía de ventanas, lo cual incrementó la claustrofobia de Claire. Comenzaron a subir, sin dejar de apuntar a un contrincante imperceptible. Cuerpos abandonados de médicos y pacientes, ropa vacía, manchas enormes de sangre y putrefacción formaban parte de los obstáculos a superar.

Finalmente llegaron al segundo piso. Había sólo salas de consulta y algunas habitaciones. Parecía que en aquel nivel no atendían pacientes en condiciones precarias. No encontraron mayores dificultades salvo algunos no muertos. Sin embargo, tan escasos eran los muertos vivos como las provisiones. En aquel piso sólo hallaron sueros, con unas semanas más de caducidad, jeringas, tubería de aspiración, alcohol, desinfectante y analgésico. Claire Redfield temía que no encontraran objetos como el oxígeno y la aspiradora traqueal en condiciones aceptables para su uso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Wesker así?

Mad alzó las cejas.

—Unos… ocho meses.

— ¿Crees que se salve? Se veía realmente mal.

El costurero y militar la observó de manera confusa, como no entendiendo lo que la pelirroja quería comunicarle. Desvió la mirada a un mapa que se encontraba en la pared.

—Luego de crisis como esta él siempre regresa—. Procuró concentrarse: algo en el mapa le había llamado la atención. Colocó su mano sobre el papel en la pared.

— ¿Entonces, por qué pedir nuestra ayuda si sabes que regresara de todas formas?

—No sé cuánto tardará esta vez mientras su cuerpo se reenciende. Y no soy suficiente contra las hordas de la Arpía Wesker. Yo moriría defendiéndolo pero… ¿qué hay del resto de la gente? Si ese intento de ser vivo obtiene el cuerpo del general todo se acaba. No soy inmortal.

Claire calló. Sabía que Albert Wesker y su código genético eran verdaderamente únicos, debido a su historial de contacto con diferentes clases de virus, pero nunca reflexionó en que éste podría funcionarle a Alex como un arma o un medio para llegar a un fin.

—Además, estoy seguro de que el general los ayudará, a regañadientes, por supuesto, mas lo hará. Odia demasiado a su hermana por ser una maniática caprichosa y no controlar sus emociones. Por eso tenemos que llevarle los utensilios a su médico. Si no lo mantenemos con vida estaremos en desventaja —. Mad detuvo su discurso un instante y, como reseteando su mente, señaló el mapa del hospital con el índice — ¿Ve esos trazos azules discontinuas? Son las líneas de oxígeno que van a dar a los quirófanos. Allá encontramos el resto de la lista de compras. Deberíamos darnos prisa o su hermano el fortachón empezará a preocuparse...

* * *

De nuevo, oscuridad. La única luz la producían las pantallas de los monitores que observaba en esos momentos. Estaba ahí para evaluar la evolución de ciertas armas biológicas que se encontraban en el edificio, cosa que había sido aburrida hasta el preciso instante en que la cámara de vigilancia capturó a dos personas entrando a la recepción del hospital.

—Así que el loco hijo de puta se consiguió una zorra—. Se acercó a la pantalla para observar mejor. —Y una buena zorra por lo que veo. Qué mejor oportunidad para probar a los nuevos sujetos —murmuró para sí mismo y sacó un control remoto de su pantalón color militar, presionando uno de los botones para liberar a las bestias.

Jack Krauser se recargó en su silla y subió las piernas a la mesa, poniéndose cómodo. Iba a entretenerse un rato viendo como los nuevos modelos reducían a los intrusos a meras tripas.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta noche. Sí, un poco en la expectativa de qué enviará Krauser y cómo reaccionará Wesker cuando despierte.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y este mes esperen Cuerpo cautivo.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Muy sinceramente, AdrianaSnapeHouse y Polatrixu.

* * *

 **Título preliminar de la siguiente entrega:** El capitán y el general


End file.
